UTOPÌA
by Anais Cefiro
Summary: El final que todos soñamos


**UTOPÍA**

La batalla termino. Increíblemente sin vidas que lamentar. Emeroto abrazaba a Zagato mientras lloraba de felicidad, a pesar de su escepticismo, la propuesta de las Guerreras Mágicas había resultado. Dirigió sus oraciones para pedir que Céfiro pudiera vivir sin la ayuda de un pilar, las guerreras mágicas se unieron a esa suplica y había resultado. Junto a ella, Ferio su hermano, la contemplaba con adoración, ahora tenía todos sus recuerdos, y el funesto destino de su hermana, había sido cambiado por las chicas de mundo místico.

Rayearth desaparecía lentamente de los cielos de Céfiro y las tres valientes jovencitas descendían suavemente. Guru Clef las contemplaba desde la montaña, estaba orgulloso de ellas, habían salvado su mundo y a la Princesa Esmeralda. El castillo donde solía habitar el pilar, volvió a aparecer en medio del planeta, rodeado de un hermoso bosque, un lago y flores multicolores. Esmeroto se transporto junto con Zagato y Ferio a la entrada del castillo, segundos después las guerreras caían lentamente a tierra justo frente a ellos. Ferio no dejo que los pies de Fuu tocarán el piso cuando ya la estaba abrazando, la jovencita se sonrojo furiosamente pero Ferio no la soltó, reía con grandes carcajadas, estaba feliz.

El siguiente en llegar fue Guru Clef que apareció frente a las dos Guerreras restantes.

- Legendarias Guerreras Mágicas, todo el pueblo de Céfiro esta muy agradecido por…- No pudo terminar su elocuente discurso por que Hikaru corrió a abrazarlo, había estado tan preocupada por el cuando lo convirtieron en piedra. Clef se sorprendió muchísimo, pero luego entendió que eso era mejor que su discurso y le devolvió el abrazo suavemente, Umi tenía el seño fruncido, pero cuando él le sonrió la chica se sonrojo un poco y se acerco también.

- Muchas gracias por enseñarnos magia.- Agradeció Umi con una reverencia dejando al lado su orgullo.

- Arrodillate Guerrera Mágica.- Ordeno Clef. Umi se sorprendió, pero obedeció. El mago la abrazo suavemente y le susurro- Gracias a ti, por salvar Céfiro.- La peliazul, soltó unas pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad, estaba por levantarse cuando recibió un segundo abrazó, esta vez de un niño pelirrojo.

- ¡Ascot, ¡Caldina!.- Grito Lucy feliz, mientras trataba de soltarse del fuerte abrazo de la morena.

- Lo han logrado Guerreras Mágicas.- Apareció Ráfaga caminado por el bosque.

- Niñas del mudo místico, han salvado Céfiro y serán siempre recordadas por eso, pero yo les estaré eternamente agradecida por devolverme la felicidad y salvar mi alma, pidan lo que deseen, le será concedido al momento. ¿Quieren regresar a su mundo?- Pregunto amablemente Emeroto.

- No- Dijo Fuu y volvió a sonrojarse fuertemente mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca, como si no creyera lo que acababa de decir.

- Lo que Anais quiso decir, es que aun no queremos irnos.- Dijo Umi sonriente.

- ¡Queremos conocer el bello Céfiro del que todos nos han hablado!- Dijo Hikaru emocionada.

La Princesa sonrió complacida, y obsequió a Hikaru, Umi y Fuu con el don de transportarse de Céfiro a su mundo y viceversa mientras su corazón y su voluntad así lo deseara.

Así fue como aquellas tres jovencitas, pudieron estar presentes en la unión de Emeroto y Zagato. Fue un evento maravilloso que cautivo al planeta entero, e incluso más allá.

La barrera del pilar, había mantenido por muchos años a Céfiro fuera del alcance de los otros planetas del sistema, sin embargo, cuando la responsabilidad de cuidar del planeta recayó en todos los cefirianos, la barrera desapareció y los soberanos de Chiceta, Autozam y Faharen intentaron conquistar el planeta. Fue Esmeralda quien los convenció de desistir y propuso ayudar a Autozam con los problemas que sufría su planeta.

Por eso, a la unión de Emeroto, no solo asistieron la guerreras mágicas, si no también los soberanos y embajadores de los otros planetas. Fue ahí en ese evento, donde Hikaru conoció a Latens, el hermano de Zagato, quien hasta entonces había estado viviendo en Autozam.

La pelirroja y el alto hermano de Zagato, parecieron no congeniar al principio, el la había llamado "infantil" y ella había asegurado que el era una persona "desagradable y aburrida". Por lo que la sorpresa se la llevaron todos, cuando comenzaron a salir juntos.

Por otro lado, Ascot abandono su apariencia de niño, para la segunda visita de las guerreras mágicas, y constantemente invitaba a Umi a conocer lugares increíbles del maravilloso mundo de Céfiro, siempre bajo los ojos atentos de Caldina.

Ferio no perdió el tiempo, y poco después de que su hermana se casara, pidió la mano de la guerrera del viento en matrimonio. No fue una sorpresa para nadie, y no importo que ella le dijera que tendrían que esperar por lo jóvenes que ambos eran, se comprometieron. Ferio dijo que no le importaba esperar cien años, siempre que ella aceptara casarse con él.

Los años pasaron con rapidez por lo que Fuu, se convirtió en la nueva princesa de Céfiro casi al terminar la Preparatoria, más o menos por esas fechas Umi acepto comprometerse con Ascot y Hikaru tuvo su primer hijo. Después de su accidentado comienzo con Latens, habían desarrollado rápidamente un gran amor, acompañado de una gran pasión que les dio, la bendición de su primogénito.

Con el tiempo, Hikaru, Umi y Fuu, dejaron de viajar a la tierra y se establecieron en Céfiro.

Con el tiempo, los dolorosos recuerdos de la batalla fueron olvidados y Céfiro tuvo una época de esplendor como nunca más se ha visto.

Y esto fue posible, gracias a Hikaru, la alegre y bondadosa dama que junto con su querido Latens y sus dos pequeños, fungían como embajadores y fueron de gran ayuda para que Autozam se recuperara.

Por la tenacidad de la dama Umi, quien se convirtió en una de las hechiceras más renombradas del planeta y a quien acudían, decenas de estudiantes todos los años, para recibir sus enseñanzas, que eran también supervisadas por su antiguo maestro Clef y su ahora esposo Ascot. Sin embargo, el mayor logro de Umi, fue traer al mundo, educar y enseñar a Mizu, la Guru más sabía y poderosa que jamás haya existido.

Y por supuesto, gracias a la más bella y sabía reina que hubiera tenido el planeta, además de Emeroto, Fuu, que junto con Ferio mantuvo el planeta en paz y armonía, y tras el nacimiento de la princesa Kaze, dieron inicio a una de las dinastías más queridas por el pueblo de Céfiro.

**F I N**

¿Y que les parece?

Céfiro sin batallas, ni enemigos. ¿El final que esperábamos de las guerreras mágicas?

Hace años, yo me obsesioné como muchos, por el final que CLAMP nos dio, un final que resolvía los problemas de Céfiro, pero dejaba inconclusa la vida de nuestras pequeñas guerreras. Todos los que fuimos fans de esta serie, anhelábamos declaraciones, besos, bodas y hasta hijos…

Hoy, que hace ya bastantes años que abandone mis sueños adolescentes, me di a la tarea de escribir ese final "soñado", que todos queríamos ver de la serie, y ahora me doy cuenta de que no pudo tener mejor final, que el que CLAMP les dio, por que nos permite a todos los fans, seguir soñando con las legendarias guerreras, inventado historias y finales diferentes, que les dan un lugar especial en nuestra memoria, mientras les permiten seguir con sus aventuras. ¿Usted que opina? ;)


End file.
